


Hello

by vix_spes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Multi, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-08
Updated: 2007-08-08
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Post OOTP oneshot from Harry's POV. Implied slash relationship (not Harry). Inspired by the Evanescence song Hello.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: As always, I own neither the characters from Harry Potter which belong to JK Rowling or the lyrics to Hello which belong to Evanescence. If I did I would be no longer living with my parents!

Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no-one told you she’s not breathing?  
Hello  
I am your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello

The unidentified owl flew through the window, earning itself a squawk of indignation from Hedwig as it held out its post to Harry. Curious, he opened the letter.

Gringotts Bank  
August

Dear Mr Potter,

It has come to our attention that you are one of the primary beneficiaries of the will of the late Mr Sirius Black along with a Professor Remus J. Lupin and Auror Nymphadora Tonks. We request that you attend a reading of his will next Friday at 11am. This letter will turn into a portkey at approximately 10:55am. We offer you our most sincere condolences upon your loss.

Yours truly,

Griphook

Harry slumped to the floor, leaning heavily against the wall with the letter clutched in his hand. His emerald green eyes shone brightly with unshed tears. He was desperately trying not to think of Sirius’ death, but every night he saw Sirius fall through the veil after being shot by Bellatrix. He’d given up sleeping now and had lost all interest in eating. The only contact he had with the wizarding world was the letter that he sent every three days to the Order. 

He felt guilty as he read the letter over. He had no right to be so upset about Sirius’ death, he had barely known Sirius – he had only met him two years ago. Remus and Tonks had known him for years. And anyway, it was his fault that Sirius had died; if only he had told someone about his dream then Sirius wouldn’t have died. 

 

If I smile and don’t believe  
Soon I know I’ll wake from this dream

As the letter had stated, at precisely 10:55am the following Friday the Gringotts letter turned into a portkey. Approximately two minutes later, Harry slammed into Gringotts Bank, barely able to keep himself from falling over. He saw Tonks stood in front of him and Remus just entering through the main doors. He gave them both forced smiles, as the guilt over Sirius’ death washed over him. He followed mindlessly as a goblin escorted them to a private room with a more senior goblin seated behind a desk.

“Professor Lupin, Auror Tonks and Harry Potter I presume. My name is Griphook. If you would like to take a seat and we will get started, I would imagine you would like to get this over with as soon as possible.”

With that he extracted a formal looking piece of paper and cleared his throat.

I, Sirius Orion Black, hereby state that I am of sound mind and the following is as I wish it. Merlin, I sound like Malfoy. Well, now the formalities are over. Remy, Harry and Nymph (sorry I couldn’t resist!), if this is being read to you then I’m dead. I hope it’s happened doing something interesting. Don’t worry about me – I’m with Prongs and Lils now. All I wish is that I hadn’t had to leave you guys behind.

Nymph, I leave you 10,000 galleons, all of my auror texts and anything you want from Grimmauld Place. Spend it well! You’re the only decent one of Black blood left Nymph so carry on the bloodlines well! You’re a great auror! I love you, cousin (you always were more like my cousin than Andy was) and look after Remy and Harry for me, I have a feeling they’ll need it.

Harry, I am so, so sorry we never got more chance to spend together. My dream was always to have you to live with me and Remy. I leave you half of my fortune, all of the Marauder’s notebooks and anything you want from Grimmauld. I’m making Remus your legal guardian – he’s a Marauder and you two are going to need each other more than you know. I love you Harry, like my own son, and I am more proud of you than you can imagine. Look after Remy for me, and more importantly, look after yourself. I don’t want to see you here before your time. Love you kiddo.

Remy, my love. It seems as though I have had to leave you again but this time it appears like it’s for good. You have no idea how much I regret that. I’ve loved you since I was sixteen and that will never change. I know you don’t want it but I leave you the other half of the Black family fortune, Grimmauld Place and the guardianship of Harry. Do with the house what you want, kick the order out – I don’t care. I also leave you some papers. If you and Harry agree with what they say, sign them and they will be legal. It should give the two of you some protection. Look after Harry, Remy, he’s our cub and he’s going to need all the help he can get and keep an eye out for Nymph as well. I love you Moony.

All my love

Sirius (Padfoot)

Harry watched with curiosity as Griphook passed two pieces of parchment to Remus and then with an almost morbid fascination as Remus started to cry, silent tears running down his face. He felt awkward, sat there watching both Remus and Tonks. He felt almost as if he didn’t belong. After all, he had barely known Sirius for two years whereas Remus had known him since Hogwarts and he was Tonks’ second cousin. 

He was drawn out of his thoughts as Remus passed him one of the parchments and hesitated slightly taking it, before he turned his attention to it completely. He could hardly believe his eyes when he saw that it stated that guardianship of one Harry James Potter was transferred from Sirius Orion Black to Remus John Lupin. The one thought going through his mind was that he finally had a family, that it was someone he knew and more importantly, that it was someone that he cared about. 

He softly spoke out “Remus?” and as soon as the man looked up, threw himself into the werewolf’s arms. He burst into tears and buried himself further into Remus’ shabby robes.

“It hurts Remus. I miss him. I want him back with us.”

Don’t try to fix me I’m not broken  
Hello  
I am the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don’t cry

One month later…..

The silence of Godric’s Hollow was shattered by the distinctive sound of two people apparating in. If anyone had been watching they would have seen three people stood looking around them. A young woman with long black hair and bright blue eyes, an older man with tawny coloured hair streaked liberally with silvery grey and amber eyes and a skinny raven-haired teenager with emerald eyes, who was clinging to the man as if for dear life. 

Harry couldn’t seem to grasp the fact that this was where his parents had lived and had actually been happy. All he was aware of was that he was clinging to Remus for dear life. As if through a haze he heard Remus say gruffly that the graves were about a ten minute walk away but he was clueless as to in which direction, his feet just seemed to be leading him.

The walk seemed to last an eternity but all too soon they were standing in front of a single grave. Harry stared down at the headstone which simply read 

James Myrrdin Potter and Lily Evans-Potter  
1964-1986  
Loving parents of Harry James, best friend and Marauder  
‘I solemnly swear I am up to no good’  
RIP

Seeing his parents graves for the first time Harry clutched Remus’ hand even tighter and felt tears spill onto his cheeks as Remus spoke

“They died to save you, cub, and me and Sirius would have done the same. They loved you so much.”

At this statement Harry managed a tremulous smile.

“How about we lay Sirius’ next to them, hmmm?”

Tonks slowly resized the headstone that they had made for Sirius. It was black granite, the same as the Potter’s and was very similar in what was written upon it.

Sirius Orion Black  
1964-2001  
Loving husband, godfather, best friend, cousin and Marauder  
‘I solemnly swear I am up to no good’  
RIP

 

Suddenly I know I’m not sleeping  
Hello  
I’m still here all that’s left of yesterday

Authors Note: Well, this was inspired by the song Hello by Evanescence. I had the idea of doing one called Cemetery Drive which was Remus’ POV and then decided to do this one and Hello just seemed to fit. Yes, it’s implied Remus/Sirius slash – I’m quite happy in my delusional little world!


End file.
